


[singing in the rain]

by love4lovebomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Parties, Drunk confessions, M/M, grunge boy jeno, hello again bitches, i think its time to stop with the tags, ig? idk more like eboy, is just soft ya know stan markno, soft boy mark, whatever i have an agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4lovebomb/pseuds/love4lovebomb
Summary: mark and jeno are a textbook case of opposites that live together in the same dorm room. mark goes out to a party. alcohol happens. feelings ensue





	[singing in the rain]

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi its me again 🤧🤧🤧 how are u. good? thats good. i didn’t proof read ANYTHING cause fuckin yolo lmao good luck reading this
> 
> if u do read this pls leave a comment or a cc they mean a lot to me 🥺🥺

Mark and Jeno were practically opposites. Mark always wore soft colors and enjoyed oversized sweaters and cute stationary and poppy love songs while Jeno always wore combat boots and punk bands and leather jackets and had like, 7 piercings. And yet somehow, they were the closest roommates and always hung around each other like they were magnetized.

“Hey. I’m going out, Johnny’s throwing a party. If I don’t come back by like...midnight assume I’m wasted and come looking for me.” Mark leaned up against the doorframe, giving Jeno a small smile. “Alrighty. Be safe out there, angel.” Jeno said, looking up at him to give him a grin where his eyes scrunched up to look like crescents. Mark blushed at the nickname. It was one of the many reasons people thought they were dating. They had cute nicknames for each other and cuddled every chance they got, but they just told everyone they were really good friends. But if Mark did have a crush on Jeno that was like a snowball running down a hill that was eating him inside and he wanted nothing more than to just yell how much he loved him, he wouldn’t have let anyone know. “Of course, little devil.” He gave him a shy little wave as he walked out the door. He bit back saying an “I love you.” and strode down the hallway, cursing at himself silently.

It was 12:37 and Mark still wasn’t back yet. Jeno fidgeted with the chain on his pants. Mark said that if he wasn’t back by now that he should go looking for him but he didn’t wanna seem intrusive or overbearing. Should he wait a little longer? He shook his head, opting to just text him to see if everything was alright.

**[me]**: hey angel

**[me]**: you said that if you didn’t come back by now that i should go looking for you but i just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay :v

**[angel]**: JENOOOOOOOOO

**[angel]**: kmrnpercteclybgije yiudbfoynt havetpnwitry

**[angel]**: yrei and wnedhd are here witht me!!!

**[me]**: oh

**[me]**: you’re so drunk angel

**[angel]**: AMD NOT

**[angel]**: idm prefectly sofherr

**[me]**: i didn’t understand any of that

**[me]**: im on my way okay? :D

**[angel]**: okei :(( 

Jeno was glad the party wasn’t that far away. It was a chilly 20 minute walk from his dorm to the frat where it was being held. He scrunched up his nose when he could already hear screaming and loud music from a distance. He wasn’t really a party person. He liked staying in their dorm, it was quiet, cozy and he didn’t have to worry about some loud guys screaming from down the hallway. Mark was the social butterfly out of the two, always talking with people and going to parties that Jeno would only go to because of him. He trailed behind him like a lost puppy half of the time because he didn’t know who to talk to. It was nice though, they never let go of each other’s hands as they waddled through crowds of people together. 

But now he stood at the door of a frat in the hopes of finding him. He knocked on the door hesitantly, flinching as it swung open, revealing a tall brown headed man. “Hey Jeno!” He chirped. It took a moment to register in his mind that it was Johnny who was smiling down at him. “Oh! Hey Johnny! Is Mark here?” He said as he nervously shifted on his feet. “Yeah! He should be upstairs. Come on in!” He nodded stiffly, shuffling inside. He didn’t understand how this many people could be sardiened into one room. He weaved through the crowds of humans, ducking under flailing arms and past dancing people until he found the staircase leading upstairs. He sighed as he trudged up the stairs. From down the hallway he could hear the screams of laughter and some movie blasting at high volume. Jeno immediately recognized Mark’s laugh, smiling to himself as he poked his head through the doorway. 

“Little devil!” Mark laughed, running up to him and wrapping him in a tight hug. He gently ran his fingers through Mark’s hair as he hugged him back. “Hey, angel.” He tugged on Jeno’s arm. “Join us! We’re watching bad movies and laughing at them.” Jeno tried to protest but Mark had already dragged him down onto the couch and clung onto him like a baby koala. “Jeno! Didn’t expect to see you here.” Renjun said. He chuckled as he shook his head. “To be honest, neither did I.” In the room there was a lot of people he recognized, from Jaemin to Irene and Seulgi all crammed together in a room around a tv. “We should go after this ends, hm?” 

Mark pouted a little, making Jeno’s heart turn into a mushy puddle. “Alright.” He nestled his head under his chin, curling up against him. He was incredibly warm, leaving a burning sensation everywhere he touched. Jeno was hyper aware of the hand on his knee and fingers gripping onto his arm making his skin boil like he was being cuddled by a fierce dragon. Well, if dragons wore pastel converse and stole hoodies and jackets from his closet and expected him not to notice, that was Mark. Jeno laughed at the idea. 

He didn’t pay attention to the movie much, enjoying whatever mindless commentary was thrown out at the screen. Soon enough it was over and Mark was dragging him to his feet. “Okay! We can go now.” He said goodbye to friends and stumbled through the doorway with Jeno in tow. He clung to his arm like his life depended on it as they made their way to the door. He hollered a “BYE JOHNNY!” before skipping out of the door clutching onto Jeno’s hand. Mark pressed himself against his side to balance himself. “That was fun.” He hummed.

“Yeah? Seems like it.” He wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulders protectively. “Mhm! We did...karaoke and I danced a lot...M’ very tired…” He yawned, words slurring together slightly. “You should’ve been there! We got to scream along to a lot of songs. I think the neighbors hate us.” Jeno smiled as Mark skipped along the sidewalk. “Be careful, it rained and now everything is slippery.” He warned. Mark stopped in front of a puddle, staring at his reflection and back at Jeno. He jumped into it enthusiastically, narrowly avoiding slipping and busting his ass on the concrete. “Hey boy. I’ve been thinking about us. Singing in the rain~” he hummed as he kicked up the water dramatically.

“Are we gonna get a Mark Lee cover of Singing in the Rain?” Jeno laughed. Mark spun around and crinkled up his nose im thought. “Yes!” He took Jeno by the hand and danced through the dimly lit streets as he drunkenly sang his little heart out. Jeno turned beet red when Mark spun him around and got all close so he could press their noses together. “Not bad, angel.” He laughed breathlessly. “I know right? I’m not even sober!” 

Mark took a big step backwards, slipping in a giant puddle of water. Jeno reached forward to stop him from falling flat on his back, pulling him close to him. “Careful there.” Mark let out an aghast noise as he gripped Jeno’s jacket. “I...uh...what was I gonna say?” He choked out. Jeno shrugged. “I dunno.” He let out a strangled hum in response.”

“Oh! Right! Can we go to 7-11?” He chirped, clasping his hands together. “...Mark. Do you know what time it is?” He shook his head. “Nope! I _do_ know it’s open 24/7 and I want a slushie.” He gripped onto Jeno’s hand tighter and dragged him down the street to the nearby 7-11. The poor employee looked exhausted, fearing whatever chaos the two might bring. In reality, they were out as in, sitting on some benches at a nearby park. “You know, I’ve been thinking. Feelings are weird.” Mark said as he sipped on his slushie. Jeno snorted. “Yeah. They are.” 

Jeno listened to him ramble on about whatever came to his mind for the next half hour, from how funky human emotion is to how the economy would be like if it was run by dogs. “And I just think. Dogs should vote. You know.” He huffed, staring off into the distance. “How long have I been talking?” Jeno checked his phone. “About 30 minutes.” Mark nodded. “Ah. Why’d you let me go on for this long?” He shrugged. “I like listening to you talk.” 

“Ah.” He let his head fall to Jeno’s shoulder, fidgeting with the straw in his cup. 

“Jeno.”

“Mhm?”

“I-Fuck...I-“ Mark scrunched up his nose as he tried to find his words. Jeno craned his neck so he could look at his face. “What is it angel?” His cheeks were twinged a bright pink, either from the alcohol swimming in his system or his own flusteredness. “How do I say this….” He trailed off, biting his lip.

“I like you, Jeno. A lot, actually. I guess love would be an appropriate word. I...love you. I probably sound so stupid right now. Like, I dunno. You’ve always been there for me since the first day I met you and you’re so gentle and kind and whenever I talk to you I get butterflies in my stomach like I’m 15 all over again and_ god _I just wanna kiss you so bad. I love you Jeno. So much. And I don’t want you to think I’m only saying this cause I’m drunk, I really really really mean it.” He took a deep breath. “I dunno why I’m saying this. I probably sound stupid-“

“Mark-“

“Oh god, what if I just made everything awkward between us and you hate me now-“

“_Mark_-“

“_Fuck_ why did I say anything I should’nt have even opened my mouth in the first place I’m an idiot I’m gonna regret this in the morning-“

“Mark!” He cupped Mark’s face softly with palms. “First of all, I don’t hate you. I could never, even if I tried to force myself to. And what if I told you…” he moved some of the hair out of Mark’s face, “I like you back.” He gasped. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.”

Jeno chuckled quietly. “You look like you’re about to cry, angel.” Mark sniffled, wiping his eyes with his fist. “It’s cause I am.” He cooed as he wrapped him up in a hug, tenderly running his fingers through his hair. “Why are you crying?” He buried his face into his chest in embarrassment. “Cause I love you.” Jeno wiped his tears with his thumb. “We should get you home. We can talk more in the morning.” Mark hummed quietly as he nodded in agreement. 

Mark groaned as he stumbled through the door. He sat himself down on the kitchen floor with a grumpy pout on his face. “M’ gonna fall asleep here.” Jeno pulled at his arms.

“You can’t fall asleep on the floor.”

“Yes I can, and I will.” He humphed.

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and picked him up, dragging him off to the bedroom. “I’m not a sack of potatoes!” He whined as Jeno tossed him onto his bed. “Mhm.” He fumbled with his shoelaces, opting to just shove them off his feet and curling up under his covers. “Can you at least change?” Jeno sighed as he tossed some comfy shorts and a shirt onto Mark’s bed. “Too comfy.” 

“But you’re gonna feel all gross in the morning if you sleep in your sweaty clothes.”

“I already feel gross in the morning.”

“Mark.”

He huffed as he sat back up, scooping up the clothes and throwing them on. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth!” Jeno disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a bottle of water and setting it on his bedside table. He flopped face first onto his bed with an “_oof_.” 

“Jeno. Jen. Jenjen. Little devil. _Jeno_.” Mark grunted as he tried to reach for Jeno’s hand. “I’m right here.” He hummed, sitting himself down next to him. Mark put his hands on his cheeks, squishing up his face. He titled Jeno’s head down so he could press a soft kiss to his forehead, giggling as he pulled away. “G’night.” He fell back down onto his bed and threw the cover over himself. Jeno smiled, leaning down to do the same. “Sleep well, angel.”

Mark sat up with a groan. “I hate everything.” His head was pounding, his muscles ached like he had run for 600 miles straight and his throat burned with the fury of 1,000 suns. A wave of nausea washed over him, making him sit right back down. He threw his arms over his eyes and huffed. “Morning.” Jeno said softly. “Morning.” Mark croaked back, rubbing his face. Jeno sat down next to him, mug of coffee in hand. “How ya feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Ah. There’s some water for you right there-“ Mark took the bottle and chugged half of it in one gulp, gasping as the water relieved his throat. “Thanks.” He rested his forehead on Jeno’s shoulder with a grunt. “Did I do anything dumb?” He whispered, fiddling with his fingers. “Like in general or…?” Mark lightly punched him in the arm. “You know what I mean.” Jeno tapped his chin in thought. “Well, you thought going to 7-11 at 1:27 in the morning was a good idea. You also decided jumping over a watery ditch yelling ‘STREET SMARTS!’ was an amazing idea that could have no consequences and I had to catch you before you could fall in.”

“Sounds about right.” Mark tried racking his brain for anything else before gasping. “Jeno, I-“ He hissed as he held his head in his hands. “God, I’m so stupid.” Jeno put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You’re not stupid, angel.” 

“That’s very debatable.”

“I mean it!” Mark frowned. Jeno scooted himself a little closer to him. “So...you really like me, huh?” His face turned pink. “Maybe…” He took Mark’s hand in his. “What if I told you that when I said I liked you back I really meant it?” Mark puffed out his cheeks, making Jeno laugh. “What’s so funny?” He said, putting his hands on his hips. “Nothing, you just look really frumpy.” 

Mark traced shapes into Jeno’s palm. “So...if I like you…..and you like me...what does that make us?” Jeno shrugged. “I dunno. Does boyfriends sound good?” Mark couldn’t hide his smile. “It sounds very good. I like that.” He crawled into Jeno’s lap, nuzzling his face into his neck. He hummed when he pressed his nose to the top of his head. “I love you.” He whispered. “I love you too.”

“...I don’t wanna ruin this moment, but I feel like throwing up.”

“You should go take care of that.”

“.....I’ll be back in a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitters. Please. and also spam my cc :D
> 
> main twt: love4lovebomb
> 
> writing twt: Iesbianriko (its lesbianriko but the l is a capital i)
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/Iesbianriko


End file.
